1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an edge banding machine, more particularly to an edge banding machine that is convenient for an edge band to be fed in.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there is a typical edge banding machine, as disclosed in International Patent Publication Number WO2006076871, which includes a glue-applying unit, a transmission unit and a feeding unit. The glue-applying unit has a glue container, and a glue-applying roller that is rotatable relative to the glue container. The transmission unit has a front conveying wheel and a rear conveying wheel disposed respectively at two sides of the glue-applying roller, and a belt connected between the front and rear conveying wheels for driving the glue-applying roller. The feeding unit is disposed in front of the front conveying wheel, and is formed with a pair of outer holes allowing for insertion of a pair of outer guiding rods, and with a pair of inner holes allowing for insertion of a pair of inner guiding rods.
In use, an edge band is guided to pass through the feeding unit, so that it is moved by the front conveying wheel to pass past the glue-applying roller such that the glue smeared on the glue-applying roller is applied to one of two opposite side surfaces of the edge band, after which, the rear conveying wheel moves the edge band out of the edge banding machine and adheres the edge band to a workpiece (such as a furniture) that is adjacent to the rear conveying wheel. In such a manner, an edge banding operation is completed.
However, since the edge band is bendable and usually is rolled up, extra effort and time are needed by an operator to align the edge band with a gap between the outer guiding rods for accurate insertion. Nevertheless, since the distance of the outer guiding rods is relatively small, and since the distance between the inner guiding rods and the outer guiding rods is relatively large, the alignment operation of the inner guiding rods appears to be rather complicated. As such, the entire alignment operation highly needs improvement.